Les brigands de Forks: cadavres exquis
by Lilouth33
Summary: Le premier chapitre des cadavres exquis. Pour voir ce que je vous propose, cliquez.


**Les Brigands de Forks**

_A.N : L'idée de départ de cette histoire est inspirée de l'opéra d'Offenbach : __**Les Brigands**__ que j'ai découvert à l'opéra de Bordeaux il y a quelques mois._

**Je propose un nouveau concept suivant le principe des cadavres exquis : J'écris le premier chapitre. Celui ou celle qui veut continuer soumet un autre chapitre suivant le mien. Puis un autre écrit un chapitre. Il peut comporter ce que vous voulez (même des lemons si vous le souhaitez). Il n'y a pas de limite de temps. Voilà les seules règles :**

**1 – L'histoire est centrée sur le couple Bella/Edward.**

**2 – L'opéra des ****Brigands**** est une comédie donc pas de «unhappy ending»**

**3 – S'il vous plaît, faites attention à l'orthographe.**

**Chapter 1 : Nous sommes les bandits de Forks.**

Le bandit Charlie Swan était connu dans toute la région de Forks. On disait que lui et sa bande pouvait voler beaucoup de choses sans violence avec la seule force de sa persuasion, les différents masques qu'il empruntait, et par la supériorité numérique de lui et ses complices. La police cherchait en vain depuis des années mais Charlie avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Charlie élevait sa fille Isabella, 17 ans plus communément appelée Bella depuis que sa mère était morte à sa naissance. Bella était redoutable car on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession mais elle était extrêmement rusée et débrouillarde. Elle-même était à la tête d'une petite bande comprise de ses amis Jacob Black, Emmett Mc Carthy et Jasper Whitlock. Charlie écoutait l'avis de sa fille autant que ses bras droits Billy Black et Harry Clearwater.

Ce jour là, Charlie se faisant passer pour un joaillier avait attiré deux filles de familles riches : Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale. Il se dévoila et demanda à Emmett et Jasper de veiller sur elles et de s'assurer qu'elles ne manquent de rien. Il leur dit de ne pas chercher à s'enfuir car elles n'iraient pas loin et parti pour rédiger la note de rançon à leur parents.

Avec sa fille et Billy, ils réglèrent les derniers détails du plan de ce soir. Ils iraient rendre visite aux Cullen composé du médecin Carlisle, de sa femme Esmée, et de leur fils Edward.

Arrivé là bas, tout se passa bien au début jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se réveille pour aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Il entra dans le salon pour se trouver nez à nez avec la bande entière qui pointait leurs armes sur lui seulement pour le tenir en respect. Edward s'immobilisa.

«Papa, que fait t'on du…» dit Isabella. Elle s'arrêta net dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur Edward. Lui-même la fixait.

_«Mon dieu, qu'il est beau. »_ pensa t'elle admirant sa mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux décoiffés bronze et surtout ses yeux verts émeraude. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et son torse était musclé juste comme il fallait. Ils continuèrent à se fixer jusqu'à ce que Jacob qui considérait Bella comme une petite sœur la secoua un peu pour la faire réagir.

«Allons nous en. Nous en avons assez. » dit-elle. Edward continuai de la suivre des yeux.

Ils partirent tous. Charlie avait vu les regards que s'étaient échangés les deux jeunes gens et était inquiet. Bella devait se reprendre ou elle risquerait de commettre une erreur. Et surtout, c'était sa fille unique et il devait en tant que père la protéger.

A la maison Cullen, Edward était resté statique pendant longtemps. Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut du mal à répondre à ses parents qui lui demandaient ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pendant qu'ils dormaient. Edward ne pensait qu'à ELLE dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom. Il savait juste que c'était la fille du chef des brigands. Elle était tellement belle aves ses longs cheveux bruns, son visage en forme de cœur et ses grands yeux chocolat qui l'avaient envouté au premier regard.

Esmée observait son fils se doutant que quelque chose l'avait profondément chamboulé cette nuit là. Elle était sûre que c'était autre chose que le vol. Elle le vit se mettre à son piano laissé par les voleurs et improviser une nouvelle mélodie. Son regard était vague et il semblait ne plus être là en pensée.

Edward ne put se résoudre à ne plus la voir. Il la rechercherait. Il savait que personne n'avait jamais localisé le campement des bandits. Mais il voulait tout tenter pour la revoir une autre fois. Il savait que ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire était fou et dangereux mais il était décidé. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le coup de foudre existait avant cette nuit là.

Il expliqua cette fois clairement à ses parents ce qui s'était passé. Esmée était ravie de savoir son fils amoureux :

«Je suis ravi pour toi, Edward» lui répondit son père. «Mais es tu vraiment sûr de toi? Qui te dit que tu la retrouvera ? Tu sais que personne ne l'a fait pour l'instant. Tu fais quelque chose de très dangereux.»

«Je sais Papa mais je veux la revoir.»

«Très bien mon fils. Sois prudent et essaye de rester en contact.»

«Je le ferai.»

Edward s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il se retrouva face à face avec Jasper et Emmett accompagné d'Alice et Rosalie fascinées par les deux hommes qui avait été leurs gardiens. Ils avaient toujours été tous les deux très polis et respectueux avec elles et elles ne voulaient plus les quitter.

«Que faites vous là ?» lui demandèrent il.

«Je cherche Charlie Swan. Je veux entrer dans sa bande.»

Jasper et Emmett le regardèrent avec étonnement. Pourquoi voulait il faire ça ? Il ne semblait pas attiré par les richesses. Il n'était pas pauvre non plus ça se voyait. Ils décidèrent de lui bander les yeux et de l'amener au camp afin de laisser Charlie décider de son sort. Edward se laissa faire espérant LA voir.

Arrivés au campement, Charlie qui l'avait reconnu le regardât avec méfiance comme un père regarde le prétendant de sa fille. Il admirait cependant son courage de venir jusqu'ici et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sachant le danger qu'il courait.

Bella entra à ce moment et vit l'homme auquel elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser depuis hier.

Son père la prit à part et lui dit : «Bella, tu comprends que nous courrons un risque avec celui là. Que proposes tu ?»

«Ne lui fais pas de mal Papa. Mets le sous surveillance mais ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît.» Elle supplia. Malgré le pacifisme général que prônait son père, elle savait très bien ce qui arrivait aux traîtres.

«Très bien Bella. Je lui donne une chance.» Il se tourna vers Edward et lui répéta ce qu'il venait de dire ainsi que cette obligation d'être surveillé. Edward accepta. Peu lui importait le reste, il l'avait retrouvée.

Charlie les laissa seul un moment se tenant assez près pour intervenir si besoin était.

Edward et Bella se regardèrent un long moment en silence puis il lui demanda son nom et lui donna le sien.

«Bella. Ce prénom te convient parfaitement.» ajouta t'il.

Bella rougit.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Leur amour s'approfondissait alors qu'ils découvraient l'autre avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Jacob, Emmett et Jasper jouaient aux grands frères protecteurs mais ils appréciaient Edward et même Charlie commençait à le faire aussi.

Edward se révéla également un bon voleur partageant les qualités de Bella. Bientôt, il fût intégré dans son groupe et tous deux firent un «travail» remarquable.

La tension sensuelle entre Bella et Edward monta jusqu'au soir ou croyant qu'elle dormait et qu'elle dit son nom en soupirant, il l'embrassa. Mais Bella faisait semblant de somnoler et noua ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Bientôt le baisser devint passionné.

Ils se séparèrent avec difficulté toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

«Tu ne dormais pas vraiment, c'est ça ?»

«Non. Mais j'en avais envie depuis longtemps.»

«Moi aussi. »

Le lendemain, Charlie vit la lueur dans les yeux de sa fille. Avec la douleur que chaque père éprouve, il comprit que sa fille ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. Ce n'était plus vraiment à lui de la protéger. Edward avait pris cette place prépondérante dans sa vie.

Quand Edward rentra de sa journée de «travail», il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Bella cria de surprise et de bonheur.

«Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.» dit-il en la reposant par terre mais en gardant ses bras autour de sa taille.

«Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.»

Ils allèrent vers Charlie. Edward tenait Bella par la taille.

«Bonjour Edward. Sois prudent.» Son expression voulait clairement dire : _«Tu lui fais du mal, je te tue.»_

Edward hocha la tête d'un air grave.


End file.
